Stop controlling my life, will ya?
by djsharelle14
Summary: The dolls woke up Souseiseki and Hinaichigo and now everything's back to normal. But what happens when a Good witch, named Boutique Crystal, along with dolls she made called " Spiritz Dolls", will it stay that way? Will love blossom? Will I ever shut my mouth? Read and see... I don't own RM.
1. Dolls & A good witch who's a doll maker?

Djsharelle/Boutique: I don't own RM.

Jun: How did I get here?

Boutique: Naw, you were knocked out by gorillas then carried away by unicorns.

Jun: That doesn't –

Boutique: OF COURSE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE IDIOT! YOU'RE IN MY STORY! I DON'T OWN YOU, BUT HERE I'M THE BOSS AND YOU'RE THE SLAVE! YOU'RE THE SLAVE! THE SLAVE IS _YOU_!

Jun: Uh… ok –

Boutique: We're having technical disabilities so please enjoy the story. It's my first fanfiction by the way.

Thank you ~

Boutique's POV:

I was putting on my golden hoops (not the super large ones, normal size) and then I slipped on my metallic flats. I was wearing a black spaghetti top with grey pants and my metallic colored flats. I'm an African American black but for some reason I was thinking about the past times.

"Thank goodness I'm so glad that we're all able to be free and not slaves anymore…" I said. I sighed and curled my black chest length hair. I walked out of my room to my and started to hum a little song. I learned how to make living dolls just like Rozen and his apprentice. Enju. Ha, I've never seen their dolls, or up close that is, but I did meet one strange doll in my dream. She was dressed in green and crying. Is this a sign? I need to stop having gushers as a midnight snack… oh well I'm too lazy to stop!

I made 9 living dolls. I got upset with the fact that the Rozen Maiden dolls have to fight along with that doll. She looked like the one from my dream; just she was dressed differently from that doll I saw in my dream. I mean, she looked EXACTLY like her but more tomboyish and calm. But anyways, my doll chain goes like this:

Summontha ; 1st Spiritz Doll; Representive Holiday is Christmas. Wears a Christmas girl dress with Christmas boots and a hat. She has long black hair in two identical pony tails that's curled from top to bottom. She also has yellow eyes and like all her sisters, her eyelashes are very luscious. And since I decided all dolls should be different from each other, I made her an African American black.

Spidera; 2nd Spiritz Doll; Representive holiday is Halloween. Wears a sewed together dress that's all black and black heels (doll sized). She has chest length violet hair and matching eyes. And her skin tone's mix.

Eagera; 3rd Spiritz Doll; Representive holiday is Easter. She wears a black bunny suit and she has golden bunny ears along with a HUMONGOUS gold tail. She has knee length black hair and gold flats.

Years; 4th –

+ Pause +

Me/ Boutique: Okay you know what? I am too lazy to POSSIBLY finish writing all those details about each one of my dolls! Just like I'm TOO lazy to get off my lap top and go outside and play! Besides, there's nothing to do out there when it comes to me… ANYWAYS! Since I am just too lazy to write all the details about 9 dolls, whenever they come up, I'll give you the details, because trust me, I've read something like that, and that gets it boring so –

Spidera: Boutique! I'M IN THE KITCHEN! ARE YOU INTERUPTING THE STORY? YOU BETTER NOT OR I'LL CUT OUT YOU INNER ORGANS AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Boutique: Yes mom…

Spidera: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Boutique: Uh… NOTHING! GTG people.

+ Play +

I came upon a brown door and was happy when I saw a door decorated in Christmas trees and candy canes that spelled out 'Summontha!' I opened up the door and saw she was already up and dressed. Surprisingly, everybody was up! All of the nine dolls were sitting in a circle on Summontha's giant red carpet that was indeed shaped like a circle. "Wow. You guys must've woke up early." I said, eyeing their circle in surprise.

"You got that right! And good morning-!" Said Years. She was wearing a white shirt with 2012 written in purple, one of her favorite colors, on her straps. She was also wearing a purple skirt and a purple fedora with a green ribbon tied on it and a 4 leaf clover on the top of her hat. She had light shining green eyes and brunette hair. She _also _was an American black.

"Yo! Morning sleepy head!" Tyga said waving at me. His shades were sliding off his nose bridge so you could see his pure red eyes. He was wearing the usual. He had a black leather jacket with a t- shirt underneath, jeans with silver chains, and some black vans. And he had his hair in his usual spiky Mohawk.

"Morning." Wreck said lazily. He had blue spiky hair, blue eyes, he was American, had a spiky collar around his neck, a plain T-shirt with camouflage shorts and some blue vans.

"Hiya, Boutique!" Summontha and Eagera said all cheerful. I would describe how she looks, but I'm pretty sure you know.

"Greetings." Said Spidera and Memo at the same time. Memo was an American, wore a Memorial Day hat, shirt, and some jeans with blue vans. Plus, her face is VERY and ALWAYS flushed, but nobody knows why.

"Aloha, Boutique." Said Shane. I made him look Hawaiian style. Woot Woot! He was wearing a white button up shirt, some blue beach shorts and some blue vans too (Wow, a lot of them have blue vans.) along with a Hawaiian red like chain, or whatever ( honestly I have NO IDEA what it's called so I hope you figure it out. It's like what those Hawaiian girls wear.) he wears a red hat on top of his orange spiky hair and has yellow eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Said Years and Valera. Valera had curly black hair, pink eyes, she's an African American Black, had a green bow in her hair with antennas and the pink hearts on top, a corset that was green attached to a pink tutu, and some blossom pink flats.

"Um, Hi everyone. Now, let's go meet the Sakurada's and apologize for the bluenette over there." I said giving a slight glare in Wreck's direction. I walked out of the room, and down the flight of stairs, and headed towards the door after grabbing my purse and keys. Even though they live next door. Once we got to the front of the Sakurada household, I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit. Soon, the door opened and there stood a brunette. "Oh, hi! I'm Nori! You must be the neighbor my little brother, Jun, was talking about." She beamed cheerfully. Wow this girl's got serious problems. "Uh, yeah, hey, my name's Boutique Crystal, and these are my dolls I made: Summontha, Eagera, Spidera, Years, Valera, Memo, Wreck, Tyga, and Shane. And we're all here so we can apologize about the little _incident, aren't we Wreck? _"I said through gritted teeth. He flashed a shaky smile and hid behind Tyga." Oh! Right! Come in!" She said, stepping aside so we could walk in. We sat down on the couch while 'Nori 'called down somebody named 'Jun '. "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME!" I'm guessing, Jun, yelled. "Please come down Jun - Kun and tell Boutique - Chan what happened." She called back. "Uh, actually, that'd be Boutique- _sempai_. Besides, I came from America. Dude, or, Dudette, we don't talk like that. Just chizzizle and call me Boutique. I'm not _that _old, I'm only 19." I said, my 'Hood' side getting to me. She looked at me oddly and then was about to repeat what she said until a black headed boy with glasses came down with a small, dirty blonde girl, sulking on his head. Geez, when she sulks, she really sulks. "That's her?" He asked, very harshly may I add. "Yes –"Nori was saying until I cut her off. "Uh, yeah. I'm _her_." I spat. I wasn't really upset with him calling me "Her", I just, _really _didn't like the fact that he said it so rudely and called me _her_ instead of Boutique or at least Boutique- sempai. But of course, when you're from America, now in Japan, people calling you – Chan, or –san, or – sempai, it's kind of odd… "Huh? Un'yu~ who's that girl?" The small, dirty – blonde girl asked." Oh, actually, Hina, it's woman or _lady._ Call me Boutique. I'm not old people!" I said dramatically, as Jun sat on the couch across from me and Nori came in with tea. I didn't even notice her leave. "Here, I made tea for everyone." Nori said, setting down the tray on the mini table that separated the two couches." Thanks." I replied, sipping some tea. "Wait, how did you know her name?" He questioned, suspiciously. It's true. I shouldn't know her name. I mean, just imagine, if you had children, a boy or girl, probably both, and say, their names were Carter and Jenny, and some stranger, that you don't know, apparently knows the name of your child or children, when you've never met the person in your entire _life!_ Yeah, for me, that'd be creepy. "I, uh, I can't answer that…" I trailed off. "Are you some kind of stalker?" He asked, pointing a finger at me, getting more suspicious. "Uh…" Oh dear God, I'm just gonna sit here and finish what I started, well, what _Wreck_ started and be gone. "Well, I'mterriblysorrythatWreckheres toleyourcookiesokay? Byenowthanksforlisteningi'llcomeagainwithmorecookies!" I blabbered and got up with my purse and keys and bowed and was about to leave until a voice stopped me. "HINAICHIGO!" the voice boomed. No offense to the owner of the voice but he or she sounds like an over – pitched chipmunk. I looked towards the stair case and saw the exact doll from my dream. Every inch, every detail, yup. She was definitely from my dream. The tomboy looking one also. "HINAICHINGO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO DRAW ON ME AND SOUSEISEKI'S WEAPONS!?" She yelled. "Suiseiseki, calm down –"Souseiseki was saying until Suiseiseki cut her off. "NO! SHE'S DONE THIS ABOUT A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! SHOW HER YOU'RE WEAPON!" She hollered. Geez, is she ever quiet? Then, the girl, Souseiseki, sighed and got out her scissors. "See! Her scissors weren't like that before, were they!?You drew on them didn't you!?" She asked, well, again, more like screamed. Hina started sulking more and pulling a chunk of Jun's hair. "OW! GET OFF OF ME YOU DEMENTED DOLL! AHH YOU'RE TEARING OFF MY FLESH! YOU DEMONIC, EVIL, LITTLE, ROTTON DOLL!" He fussed, pulling on Hina to get her off. I may be 19 but hey? I'm still young 'n livin'! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" The dolls and I just burst out laughing! It was too funny! "Ugh, stupid, rotten, creepy dolls…" He grumbled once he pried Hina off of him. "And – Wait a second, who are you? And who are those kids? Wait – Dolls? Are they a Rozen Maiden? Or – Rozen dolls? Is Father adding more dolls to the Alice Game!? I didn't –"Suiseiseki said, rambling until Tyga cut her off. Wait – Tyga's about to talk!?

…

I'm doomed….

"Chill, babe. We all O – riginal, 'kay babe?" He said, His shades covering those piercing blood red eyes of his, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Um, y-you're in m- my personal s- space." Suiseiseki stuttered, blushing like a fire truck. I face- palmed myself, wishing that didn't just happen. I peeked through my hands and saw it was true! So I buried my face in my hands and slid down the wall. "Tyga, why must you do this every time we go to a neighbor's house?" I whined. He just shrugged and I sighed. "What is that entire racket? I can't possibly concentrate on watching Detective Kun kun solve the mystery!" Oh great. Of course, here comes Shinku. Mm… now that I think about it, Shinku does sound like a blonde name… " Hinaichigo drew all over me and Souseiseki's weapons!" Suiseiseki cried, after – Thank God! – Tyga unwrapped his arm from around her. "That is no excuse for you to blah blah blah." Is all I heard when she started going into lecture mode.

~ 5 Minutes Later ( -_- zZZZZzzzzzz)~

It's been 5 minutes and they're actually still rambling about, whatever they were rambling about. I sighed, along with the dolls of mine. I mean seriously, this is stupid and silly. This is getting us nowhere. I stood up and hollered, "HELLO!" Once everybody turned to me, the other dolls eyes, with the exception of Suiseiseki, widened and stared at me with: Wonder. Just plain old wonder. But right when they did that, I went into Mother Mode. Thanks Mom. I'm blaming you." Behave yourselves! What has gotten into you! You have guests! Treat them with respect and act like you have the least bit of dignity left inside you!" I lectured. "YES MA'AM!" They staggered, getting into a line. "Okay, what I came here to say was –"I was saying until a loud crash came from….next….door… MY HOUSE! "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS! TYGA!" I shouted. "Naw, man. Don't you go blamin' the Mohawk guy cause I ain't do it." He said. "GRR…. SHANE!" I yelled. "It wasn't me! I PROMISE!" He cowered. "Grrr…WRECK!" I screeched. "Uh, I didn't do it. You don't know who did it. It could have been one of the girls. "LIAR! THE GIRLS WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING AND WOULD DEFINITELY BE HONEST WITH ME IF THEY DID!" I growled. "Oh… well, anybody left the stove on….?" He asked nervously. I felt my eye twitch. Oh no he didn't just blow up my kitchen." Where's Mr. Do – right." I said, walking out their back door to get it. "WHAT! " I heard Wreck shriek and the others gasp.

~ Wreck's POV ~

"WHAT! " I shrieked while the others gasp. "Oh… You in some serious chizzizle, Son!" Tyga joked. I growled at him and summoned my blue, electrical surf board and flew to Boutiques side. "Wait! I don't think you need to bring in Mr. Do – right… I mean, I can make it up to you! I'll find us somewhere to stay while the construction people rebuild our kitchen!" I offered, hopefully it would get me out of this one. Then, she sighed. "Look, Wreck, that's nice but, how could you _possibly _find somebody who would let us stay with them around Christmas time? Like, get real. Besides, I don't want to go to a hotel either, or a motel, no I want to go to _my _house. We have nowhere to stay. But you're still in trouble." She said, sitting back on the couch. "Well, you can stay with us." The blonde said. "Really?" Boutique and the girl dolls beamed. "Well, I don't see why not?" She said. "WHAT! We don't even know them! I'm sorry lady but you can't stay here!" Jun injected. "Jun!" Nori scolded. "What! Its stu –"He was saying until Boutique cut him off. Wow, lots of people are getting cut of lately." Okay, that's it. I for one have had it. I _hate, _well, don't like boys with a snotty attitude. So I'll be the one to show you discipline. "She said. She rose out her hand and a brown "Book of Shadows "Book appeared in her right hand. She flipped viciously through the pages until she stopped at one smiling. She used her right hand to spell out something. " Every…good…child…..gets….re…..warded;….Every…..BAD… child….gets…._punished_." Everybody, including me, read out what she spelled with her glowing, radiant, yellow and gold sap – looking magic. Once everybody got finished reading it, she made all of it disappear inside of her I'm guessing. She said doing things like that takes up energy. She glared at Jun and he backed into the wall, trying to shield himself with his arms. "OKAY OKAY! YOU CAN MOVE IN AND STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He cried. "Thanks! And, I'm a good witch people! Using my magic like that would be evil, but I'm good. Not all supernatural beings are evil y'know." She said, before we left to our house.

~ After packing and moving in….. (Suiseiseki's POV)~

I can't believe it took that long to move in! And I had to help! Stupid Nori….

"I MADE TACO SALAD!" Boutique yelled. While we help unpack their stuff, we figured out all their names and their personalities." YAY!" The Spiritz Dolls cheered. "Taco… salad?" I questioned, with the dolls and I staring with a confused face. "* Gasp*! You've never had Taco salad!" Boutique asked with fake shock. We all shook our heads. "Well, Taco Salad is really good. Especially when Boutique makes it. You should try it." Spidera said, quietly eating her Taco Salad underneath the arm of the couch.

We all gave an uncertain glance and took a plate. "Oh my! T-this, this is outstanding! Its aroma, its delightful meat and lettuce, covered with whip cream and –"I was saying until I got cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it shake sphere." Tyga mocked. I scowled at him and sat down with my nose in the air. And so after that, we just chat a bit until I noticed Boutique staring at me.

" Yes?" I asked, looking in her direction.

"Hm!? Oh, my bad, I didn't mean to stare. I was just, Y'know, staring off into space…." She trailed off. Odd, but I'll let it slide. After that, we kept talking and getting to know each other better. We decided that if we're going to live together, then we might as well get to know each other. After all that, we left the table to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After chapter chat ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Djsharelle/ Boutique: Oh, I hope that was good enough! I mean, I'm so nervous that I'm shaking! Well, not physically but mentally… Please, save your flames for later! But even if you do give me flames anyway, I'll still complete this! Cause it gets better! See ya next tima!

- Preview-

_"Huh? What are you doing up?" She asked me, with a pack of "Gushers "in her hands._

_"Oh, uh, I-I couldn't sleep…." I said frantically, while trailing off at the last part. "Oh…" She said getting quiet. Then the atmosphere went silent and we sat there. I was staring out the floor, but didn't notice her staring at me until I looked up. Then, I noticed the emotions in her eyes. It was: Love, care, gentleness, and friendship. Did –Did she want to be friends or something?_

_"You. I want to spoil you." She stated, with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips. "S-spoil m-me?" I asked, unsure of what she meant. "Suiseiseki, I don't mean to pry but, tell me, who do you tell your secrets to?" She asked, now making chocolate milk._

_"Uh, well –"I was cut off._

_"'Uh' means no." She stated, sipping her cold chocolate milk. "Who do you hang out with in your free time?" She asked again._

_"Well, I –" _

_"'Well' means no too." She stated." Who would you trust your entire life with?" She asked._

_"S-Souseiseki, of course." I answered without getting cut off again. A look of disappointment crossed her face but she hid it with a blank expression." Well, tell me, who's your friend, no, your best friend?" She asked, stirring her chocolate milk for a distraction._

_"W-well, I never actually thought about it ever since I figured out the Alice Game. Because when I did, I only focused on winning. Then, winning Father's love, but I also want to keep Souseiseki safe." I answered._

_It was a few minutes of silence until Boutique walked up to me and kneeled down. Then, she took my hands in hers._

_"Well, guess what?" She said softly." What?" I answered in the same tone. It was overwhelming. It was overwhelming how she held my hand and cupped my face in such a motherly, but mostly comforting and friendly way. It's as if it was meant to be._

_"You have a friend now. And that's me. And I'll never, ever, leave you, even for the world. Because that's what true friends do." She spoke softly, as I leaned into her hand, feeling a tiny bit sleepy._

_ I smiled and felt my eyelids closing half way. "He he, looks like you're tired." She softly giggled. She led me to the couch and held me close as she started stroking my hair gently." Goodnight, Suiseiseki…" She spoke, and then kissed my forehead. I yawned and said," Goodnight, Boutique…" Before drifting off into a dream. It wasn't about the Alice game, Father, Enju, or the past. No, this time, it was a different dream. And it was about me. And my newly found friend, Boutique._


	2. Dolls & Christmas Shopping!

Djsharelle/Boutique: I don't own RM.

Jun: How did I get here?

Boutique: Naw, you were knocked out by gorillas then carried away by unicorns.

Jun: That doesn't –

Boutique: OF COURSE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE IDIOT! YOU'RE IN MY STORY! I DON'T OWN YOU, BUT HERE I'M THE BOSS AND YOU'RE THE SLAVE! YOU'RE THE SLAVE! THE SLAVE IS _YOU_!

Jun: Uh… ok –

Boutique: We're having technical disabilities so please enjoy the story. It's my first fanfiction by the way.

Thank you ~

Boutique's POV:

I was putting on my golden hoops (not the super large ones, normal size) and then I slipped on my metallic flats. I was wearing a black spaghetti top with grey pants and my metallic colored flats. I'm an African American black but for some reason I was thinking about the past times.

"Thank goodness I'm so glad that we're all able to be free and not slaves anymore…" I said. I sighed and curled my black chest length hair. I walked out of my room to my and started to hum a little song. I learned how to make living dolls just like Rozen and his apprentice. Enju. Ha, I've never seen their dolls, or up close that is, but I did meet one strange doll in my dream. She was dressed in green and crying. Is this a sign? I need to stop having gushers as a midnight snack… oh well I'm too lazy to stop!

I made 9 living dolls. I got upset with the fact that the Rozen Maiden dolls have to fight along with that doll. She looked like the one from my dream; just she was dressed differently from that doll I saw in my dream. I mean, she looked EXACTLY like her but more tomboyish and calm. But anyways, my doll chain goes like this:

Summontha ; 1st Spiritz Doll; Representive Holiday is Christmas. Wears a Christmas girl dress with Christmas boots and a hat. She has long black hair in two identical pony tails that's curled from top to bottom. She also has yellow eyes and like all her sisters, her eyelashes are very luscious. And since I decided all dolls should be different from each other, I made her an African American black.

Spidera; 2nd Spiritz Doll; Representive holiday is Halloween. Wears a sewed together dress that's all black and black heels (doll sized). She has chest length violet hair and matching eyes. And her skin tone's mix.

Eagera; 3rd Spiritz Doll; Representive holiday is Easter. She wears a black bunny suit and she has golden bunny ears along with a HUMONGOUS gold tail. She has knee length black hair and gold flats.

Years; 4th –

+ Pause +

Me/ Boutique: Okay you know what? I am too lazy to POSSIBLY finish writing all those details about each one of my dolls! Just like I'm TOO lazy to get off my lap top and go outside and play! Besides, there's nothing to do out there when it comes to me… ANYWAYS! Since I am just too lazy to write all the details about 9 dolls, whenever they come up, I'll give you the details, because trust me, I've read something like that, and that gets it boring so –

Spidera: Boutique! I'M IN THE KITCHEN! ARE YOU INTERUPTING THE STORY? YOU BETTER NOT OR I'LL CUT OUT YOU INNER ORGANS AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Boutique: Yes mom…

Spidera: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Boutique: Uh… NOTHING! GTG people.

+ Play +

I came upon a brown door and was happy when I saw a door decorated in Christmas trees and candy canes that spelled out 'Summontha!' I opened up the door and saw she was already up and dressed. Surprisingly, everybody was up! All of the nine dolls were sitting in a circle on Summontha's giant red carpet that was indeed shaped like a circle. "Wow. You guys must've woke up early." I said, eyeing their circle in surprise.

"You got that right! And good morning-!" Said Years. She was wearing a white shirt with 2012 written in purple, one of her favorite colors, on her straps. She was also wearing a purple skirt and a purple fedora with a green ribbon tied on it and a 4 leaf clover on the top of her hat. She had light shining green eyes and brunette hair. She _also _was an American black.

"Yo! Morning sleepy head!" Tyga said waving at me. His shades were sliding off his nose bridge so you could see his pure red eyes. He was wearing the usual. He had a black leather jacket with a t- shirt underneath, jeans with silver chains, and some black vans. And he had his hair in his usual spiky Mohawk.

"Morning." Wreck said lazily. He had blue spiky hair, blue eyes, he was American, had a spiky collar around his neck, a plain T-shirt with camouflage shorts and some blue vans.

"Hiya, Boutique!" Summontha and Eagera said all cheerful. I would describe how she looks, but I'm pretty sure you know.

"Greetings." Said Spidera and Memo at the same time. Memo was an American, wore a Memorial Day hat, shirt, and some jeans with blue vans. Plus, her face is VERY and ALWAYS flushed, but nobody knows why.

"Aloha, Boutique." Said Shane. I made him look Hawaiian style. Woot Woot! He was wearing a white button up shirt, some blue beach shorts and some blue vans too (Wow, a lot of them have blue vans.) along with a Hawaiian red like chain, or whatever ( honestly I have NO IDEA what it's called so I hope you figure it out. It's like what those Hawaiian girls wear.) he wears a red hat on top of his orange spiky hair and has yellow eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Said Years and Valera. Valera had curly black hair, pink eyes, she's an African American Black, had a green bow in her hair with antennas and the pink hearts on top, a corset that was green attached to a pink tutu, and some blossom pink flats.

"Um, Hi everyone. Now, let's go meet the Sakurada's and apologize for the bluenette over there." I said giving a slight glare in Wreck's direction. I walked out of the room, and down the flight of stairs, and headed towards the door after grabbing my purse and keys. Even though they live next door. Once we got to the front of the Sakurada household, I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit. Soon, the door opened and there stood a brunette. "Oh, hi! I'm Nori! You must be the neighbor my little brother, Jun, was talking about." She beamed cheerfully. Wow this girl's got serious problems. "Uh, yeah, hey, my name's Boutique Crystal, and these are my dolls I made: Summontha, Eagera, Spidera, Years, Valera, Memo, Wreck, Tyga, and Shane. And we're all here so we can apologize about the little _incident, aren't we Wreck? _"I said through gritted teeth. He flashed a shaky smile and hid behind Tyga." Oh! Right! Come in!" She said, stepping aside so we could walk in. We sat down on the couch while 'Nori 'called down somebody named 'Jun '. "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME!" I'm guessing, Jun, yelled. "Please come down Jun - Kun and tell Boutique - Chan what happened." She called back. "Uh, actually, that'd be Boutique- _sempai_. Besides, I came from America. Dude, or, Dudette, we don't talk like that. Just chizzizle and call me Boutique. I'm not _that _old, I'm only 19." I said, my 'Hood' side getting to me. She looked at me oddly and then was about to repeat what she said until a black headed boy with glasses came down with a small, dirty blonde girl, sulking on his head. Geez, when she sulks, she really sulks. "That's her?" He asked, very harshly may I add. "Yes –"Nori was saying until I cut her off. "Uh, yeah. I'm _her_." I spat. I wasn't really upset with him calling me "Her", I just, _really _didn't like the fact that he said it so rudely and called me _her_ instead of Boutique or at least Boutique- sempai. But of course, when you're from America, now in Japan, people calling you – Chan, or –san, or – sempai, it's kind of odd… "Huh? Un'yu~ who's that girl?" The small, dirty – blonde girl asked." Oh, actually, Hina, it's woman or _lady._ Call me Boutique. I'm not old people!" I said dramatically, as Jun sat on the couch across from me and Nori came in with tea. I didn't even notice her leave. "Here, I made tea for everyone." Nori said, setting down the tray on the mini table that separated the two couches." Thanks." I replied, sipping some tea. "Wait, how did you know her name?" He questioned, suspiciously. It's true. I shouldn't know her name. I mean, just imagine, if you had children, a boy or girl, probably both, and say, their names were Carter and Jenny, and some stranger, that you don't know, apparently knows the name of your child or children, when you've never met the person in your entire _life!_ Yeah, for me, that'd be creepy. "I, uh, I can't answer that…" I trailed off. "Are you some kind of stalker?" He asked, pointing a finger at me, getting more suspicious. "Uh…" Oh dear God, I'm just gonna sit here and finish what I started, well, what _Wreck_ started and be gone. "Well, I'mterriblysorrythatWreckheres toleyourcookiesokay? Byenowthanksforlisteningi'llcomeagainwithmorecookies!" I blabbered and got up with my purse and keys and bowed and was about to leave until a voice stopped me. "HINAICHIGO!" the voice boomed. No offense to the owner of the voice but he or she sounds like an over – pitched chipmunk. I looked towards the stair case and saw the exact doll from my dream. Every inch, every detail, yup. She was definitely from my dream. The tomboy looking one also. "HINAICHINGO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO DRAW ON ME AND SOUSEISEKI'S WEAPONS!?" She yelled. "Suiseiseki, calm down –"Souseiseki was saying until Suiseiseki cut her off. "NO! SHE'S DONE THIS ABOUT A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! SHOW HER YOU'RE WEAPON!" She hollered. Geez, is she ever quiet? Then, the girl, Souseiseki, sighed and got out her scissors. "See! Her scissors weren't like that before, were they!?You drew on them didn't you!?" She asked, well, again, more like screamed. Hina started sulking more and pulling a chunk of Jun's hair. "OW! GET OFF OF ME YOU DEMENTED DOLL! AHH YOU'RE TEARING OFF MY FLESH! YOU DEMONIC, EVIL, LITTLE, ROTTON DOLL!" He fussed, pulling on Hina to get her off. I may be 19 but hey? I'm still young 'n livin'! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" The dolls and I just burst out laughing! It was too funny! "Ugh, stupid, rotten, creepy dolls…" He grumbled once he pried Hina off of him. "And – Wait a second, who are you? And who are those kids? Wait – Dolls? Are they a Rozen Maiden? Or – Rozen dolls? Is Father adding more dolls to the Alice Game!? I didn't –"Suiseiseki said, rambling until Tyga cut her off. Wait – Tyga's about to talk!?

…

I'm doomed….

"Chill, babe. We all O – riginal, 'kay babe?" He said, His shades covering those piercing blood red eyes of his, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Um, y-you're in m- my personal s- space." Suiseiseki stuttered, blushing like a fire truck. I face- palmed myself, wishing that didn't just happen. I peeked through my hands and saw it was true! So I buried my face in my hands and slid down the wall. "Tyga, why must you do this every time we go to a neighbor's house?" I whined. He just shrugged and I sighed. "What is that entire racket? I can't possibly concentrate on watching Detective Kun kun solve the mystery!" Oh great. Of course, here comes Shinku. Mm… now that I think about it, Shinku does sound like a blonde name… " Hinaichigo drew all over me and Souseiseki's weapons!" Suiseiseki cried, after – Thank God! – Tyga unwrapped his arm from around her. "That is no excuse for you to blah blah blah." Is all I heard when she started going into lecture mode.

~ 5 Minutes Later ( -_- zZZZZzzzzzz)~

It's been 5 minutes and they're actually still rambling about, whatever they were rambling about. I sighed, along with the dolls of mine. I mean seriously, this is stupid and silly. This is getting us nowhere. I stood up and hollered, "HELLO!" Once everybody turned to me, the other dolls eyes, with the exception of Suiseiseki, widened and stared at me with: Wonder. Just plain old wonder. But right when they did that, I went into Mother Mode. Thanks Mom. I'm blaming you." Behave yourselves! What has gotten into you! You have guests! Treat them with respect and act like you have the least bit of dignity left inside you!" I lectured. "YES MA'AM!" They staggered, getting into a line. "Okay, what I came here to say was –"I was saying until a loud crash came from….next….door… MY HOUSE! "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS! TYGA!" I shouted. "Naw, man. Don't you go blamin' the Mohawk guy cause I ain't do it." He said. "GRR…. SHANE!" I yelled. "It wasn't me! I PROMISE!" He cowered. "Grrr…WRECK!" I screeched. "Uh, I didn't do it. You don't know who did it. It could have been one of the girls. "LIAR! THE GIRLS WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING AND WOULD DEFINITELY BE HONEST WITH ME IF THEY DID!" I growled. "Oh… well, anybody left the stove on….?" He asked nervously. I felt my eye twitch. Oh no he didn't just blow up my kitchen." Where's Mr. Do – right." I said, walking out their back door to get it. "WHAT! " I heard Wreck shriek and the others gasp.

~ Wreck's POV ~

"WHAT! " I shrieked while the others gasp. "Oh… You in some serious chizzizle, Son!" Tyga joked. I growled at him and summoned my blue, electrical surf board and flew to Boutiques side. "Wait! I don't think you need to bring in Mr. Do – right… I mean, I can make it up to you! I'll find us somewhere to stay while the construction people rebuild our kitchen!" I offered, hopefully it would get me out of this one. Then, she sighed. "Look, Wreck, that's nice but, how could you _possibly _find somebody who would let us stay with them around Christmas time? Like, get real. Besides, I don't want to go to a hotel either, or a motel, no I want to go to _my _house. We have nowhere to stay. But you're still in trouble." She said, sitting back on the couch. "Well, you can stay with us." The blonde said. "Really?" Boutique and the girl dolls beamed. "Well, I don't see why not?" She said. "WHAT! We don't even know them! I'm sorry lady but you can't stay here!" Jun injected. "Jun!" Nori scolded. "What! Its stu –"He was saying until Boutique cut him off. Wow, lots of people are getting cut of lately." Okay, that's it. I for one have had it. I _hate, _well, don't like boys with a snotty attitude. So I'll be the one to show you discipline. "She said. She rose out her hand and a brown "Book of Shadows "Book appeared in her right hand. She flipped viciously through the pages until she stopped at one smiling. She used her right hand to spell out something. " Every…good…child…..gets….re…..warded;….Every…..BAD… child….gets…._punished_." Everybody, including me, read out what she spelled with her glowing, radiant, yellow and gold sap – looking magic. Once everybody got finished reading it, she made all of it disappear inside of her I'm guessing. She said doing things like that takes up energy. She glared at Jun and he backed into the wall, trying to shield himself with his arms. "OKAY OKAY! YOU CAN MOVE IN AND STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He cried. "Thanks! And, I'm a good witch people! Using my magic like that would be evil, but I'm good. Not all supernatural beings are evil y'know." She said, before we left to our house.

~ After packing and moving in….. (Suiseiseki's POV)~

I can't believe it took that long to move in! And I had to help! Stupid Nori….

"I MADE TACO SALAD!" Boutique yelled. While we help unpack their stuff, we figured out all their names and their personalities." YAY!" The Spiritz Dolls cheered. "Taco… salad?" I questioned, with the dolls and I staring with a confused face. "* Gasp*! You've never had Taco salad!" Boutique asked with fake shock. We all shook our heads. "Well, Taco Salad is really good. Especially when Boutique makes it. You should try it." Spidera said, quietly eating her Taco Salad underneath the arm of the couch.

We all gave an uncertain glance and took a plate. "Oh my! T-this, this is outstanding! Its aroma, its delightful meat and lettuce, covered with whip cream and –"I was saying until I got cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it shake sphere." Tyga mocked. I scowled at him and sat down with my nose in the air. And so after that, we just chat a bit until I noticed Boutique staring at me.

" Yes?" I asked, looking in her direction.

"Hm!? Oh, my bad, I didn't mean to stare. I was just, Y'know, staring off into space…." She trailed off. Odd, but I'll let it slide. After that, we kept talking and getting to know each other better. We decided that if we're going to live together, then we might as well get to know each other. After all that, we left the table to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After chapter chat ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Djsharelle/ Boutique: Oh, I hope that was good enough! I mean, I'm so nervous that I'm shaking! Well, not physically but mentally… Please, save your flames for later! But even if you do give me flames anyway, I'll still complete this! Cause it gets better! See ya next tima!

- Preview-

_"Huh? What are you doing up?" She asked me, with a pack of "Gushers "in her hands._

_"Oh, uh, I-I couldn't sleep…." I said frantically, while trailing off at the last part. "Oh…" She said getting quiet. Then the atmosphere went silent and we sat there. I was staring out the floor, but didn't notice her staring at me until I looked up. Then, I noticed the emotions in her eyes. It was: Love, care, gentleness, and friendship. Did –Did she want to be friends or something?_

_"You. I want to spoil you." She stated, with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips. "S-spoil m-me?" I asked, unsure of what she meant. "Suiseiseki, I don't mean to pry but, tell me, who do you tell your secrets to?" She asked, now making chocolate milk._

_"Uh, well –"I was cut off._

_"'Uh' means no." She stated, sipping her cold chocolate milk. "Who do you hang out with in your free time?" She asked again._

_"Well, I –" _

_"'Well' means no too." She stated." Who would you trust your entire life with?" She asked._

_"S-Souseiseki, of course." I answered without getting cut off again. A look of disappointment crossed her face but she hid it with a blank expression." Well, tell me, who's your friend, no, your best friend?" She asked, stirring her chocolate milk for a distraction._

_"W-well, I never actually thought about it ever since I figured out the Alice Game. Because when I did, I only focused on winning. Then, winning Father's love, but I also want to keep Souseiseki safe." I answered._

_It was a few minutes of silence until Boutique walked up to me and kneeled down. Then, she took my hands in hers._

_"Well, guess what?" She said softly." What?" I answered in the same tone. It was overwhelming. It was overwhelming how she held my hand and cupped my face in such a motherly, but mostly comforting and friendly way. It's as if it was meant to be._

_"You have a friend now. And that's me. And I'll never, ever, leave you, even for the world. Because that's what true friends do." She spoke softly, as I leaned into her hand, feeling a tiny bit sleepy._

_ I smiled and felt my eyelids closing half way. "He he, looks like you're tired." She softly giggled. She led me to the couch and held me close as she started stroking my hair gently." Goodnight, Suiseiseki…" She spoke, and then kissed my forehead. I yawned and said," Goodnight, Boutique…" Before drifting off into a dream. It wasn't about the Alice game, Father, Enju, or the past. No, this time, it was a different dream. And it was about me. And my newly found friend, Boutique._


	3. Shopping with Suiseiseki & Boutique

Djsharelle/Boutique: I don't own RM.

Jun: How did I get here?

Boutique: Naw, you were knocked out by gorillas then carried away by unicorns.

Jun: That doesn't –

Boutique: OF COURSE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE IDIOT! YOU'RE IN MY STORY! I DON'T OWN YOU, BUT HERE I'M THE BOSS AND YOU'RE THE SLAVE! YOU'RE THE SLAVE! THE SLAVE IS _YOU_!

Jun: Uh… ok –

Boutique: We're having technical disabilities so please enjoy the story. It's my first fanfiction by the way.

Thank you ~

Boutique's POV:

I was putting on my golden hoops (not the super large ones, normal size) and then I slipped on my metallic flats. I was wearing a black spaghetti top with grey pants and my metallic colored flats. I'm an African American black but for some reason I was thinking about the past times.

"Thank goodness I'm so glad that we're all able to be free and not slaves anymore…" I said. I sighed and curled my black chest length hair. I walked out of my room to my and started to hum a little song. I learned how to make living dolls just like Rozen and his apprentice. Enju. Ha, I've never seen their dolls, or up close that is, but I did meet one strange doll in my dream. She was dressed in green and crying. Is this a sign? I need to stop having gushers as a midnight snack… oh well I'm too lazy to stop!

I made 9 living dolls. I got upset with the fact that the Rozen Maiden dolls have to fight along with that doll. She looked like the one from my dream; just she was dressed differently from that doll I saw in my dream. I mean, she looked EXACTLY like her but more tomboyish and calm. But anyways, my doll chain goes like this:

Summontha ; 1st Spiritz Doll; Representive Holiday is Christmas. Wears a Christmas girl dress with Christmas boots and a hat. She has long black hair in two identical pony tails that's curled from top to bottom. She also has yellow eyes and like all her sisters, her eyelashes are very luscious. And since I decided all dolls should be different from each other, I made her an African American black.

Spidera; 2nd Spiritz Doll; Representive holiday is Halloween. Wears a sewed together dress that's all black and black heels (doll sized). She has chest length violet hair and matching eyes. And her skin tone's mix.

Eagera; 3rd Spiritz Doll; Representive holiday is Easter. She wears a black bunny suit and she has golden bunny ears along with a HUMONGOUS gold tail. She has knee length black hair and gold flats.

Years; 4th –

+ Pause +

Me/ Boutique: Okay you know what? I am too lazy to POSSIBLY finish writing all those details about each one of my dolls! Just like I'm TOO lazy to get off my lap top and go outside and play! Besides, there's nothing to do out there when it comes to me… ANYWAYS! Since I am just too lazy to write all the details about 9 dolls, whenever they come up, I'll give you the details, because trust me, I've read something like that, and that gets it boring so –

Spidera: Boutique! I'M IN THE KITCHEN! ARE YOU INTERUPTING THE STORY? YOU BETTER NOT OR I'LL CUT OUT YOU INNER ORGANS AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Boutique: Yes mom…

Spidera: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Boutique: Uh… NOTHING! GTG people.

+ Play +

I came upon a brown door and was happy when I saw a door decorated in Christmas trees and candy canes that spelled out 'Summontha!' I opened up the door and saw she was already up and dressed. Surprisingly, everybody was up! All of the nine dolls were sitting in a circle on Summontha's giant red carpet that was indeed shaped like a circle. "Wow. You guys must've woke up early." I said, eyeing their circle in surprise.

"You got that right! And good morning-!" Said Years. She was wearing a white shirt with 2012 written in purple, one of her favorite colors, on her straps. She was also wearing a purple skirt and a purple fedora with a green ribbon tied on it and a 4 leaf clover on the top of her hat. She had light shining green eyes and brunette hair. She _also _was an American black.

"Yo! Morning sleepy head!" Tyga said waving at me. His shades were sliding off his nose bridge so you could see his pure red eyes. He was wearing the usual. He had a black leather jacket with a t- shirt underneath, jeans with silver chains, and some black vans. And he had his hair in his usual spiky Mohawk.

"Morning." Wreck said lazily. He had blue spiky hair, blue eyes, he was American, had a spiky collar around his neck, a plain T-shirt with camouflage shorts and some blue vans.

"Hiya, Boutique!" Summontha and Eagera said all cheerful. I would describe how she looks, but I'm pretty sure you know.

"Greetings." Said Spidera and Memo at the same time. Memo was an American, wore a Memorial Day hat, shirt, and some jeans with blue vans. Plus, her face is VERY and ALWAYS flushed, but nobody knows why.

"Aloha, Boutique." Said Shane. I made him look Hawaiian style. Woot Woot! He was wearing a white button up shirt, some blue beach shorts and some blue vans too (Wow, a lot of them have blue vans.) along with a Hawaiian red like chain, or whatever ( honestly I have NO IDEA what it's called so I hope you figure it out. It's like what those Hawaiian girls wear.) he wears a red hat on top of his orange spiky hair and has yellow eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Said Years and Valera. Valera had curly black hair, pink eyes, she's an African American Black, had a green bow in her hair with antennas and the pink hearts on top, a corset that was green attached to a pink tutu, and some blossom pink flats.

"Um, Hi everyone. Now, let's go meet the Sakurada's and apologize for the bluenette over there." I said giving a slight glare in Wreck's direction. I walked out of the room, and down the flight of stairs, and headed towards the door after grabbing my purse and keys. Even though they live next door. Once we got to the front of the Sakurada household, I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit. Soon, the door opened and there stood a brunette. "Oh, hi! I'm Nori! You must be the neighbor my little brother, Jun, was talking about." She beamed cheerfully. Wow this girl's got serious problems. "Uh, yeah, hey, my name's Boutique Crystal, and these are my dolls I made: Summontha, Eagera, Spidera, Years, Valera, Memo, Wreck, Tyga, and Shane. And we're all here so we can apologize about the little _incident, aren't we Wreck? _"I said through gritted teeth. He flashed a shaky smile and hid behind Tyga." Oh! Right! Come in!" She said, stepping aside so we could walk in. We sat down on the couch while 'Nori 'called down somebody named 'Jun '. "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME!" I'm guessing, Jun, yelled. "Please come down Jun - Kun and tell Boutique - Chan what happened." She called back. "Uh, actually, that'd be Boutique- _sempai_. Besides, I came from America. Dude, or, Dudette, we don't talk like that. Just chizzizle and call me Boutique. I'm not _that _old, I'm only 19." I said, my 'Hood' side getting to me. She looked at me oddly and then was about to repeat what she said until a black headed boy with glasses came down with a small, dirty blonde girl, sulking on his head. Geez, when she sulks, she really sulks. "That's her?" He asked, very harshly may I add. "Yes –"Nori was saying until I cut her off. "Uh, yeah. I'm _her_." I spat. I wasn't really upset with him calling me "Her", I just, _really _didn't like the fact that he said it so rudely and called me _her_ instead of Boutique or at least Boutique- sempai. But of course, when you're from America, now in Japan, people calling you – Chan, or –san, or – sempai, it's kind of odd… "Huh? Un'yu~ who's that girl?" The small, dirty – blonde girl asked." Oh, actually, Hina, it's woman or _lady._ Call me Boutique. I'm not old people!" I said dramatically, as Jun sat on the couch across from me and Nori came in with tea. I didn't even notice her leave. "Here, I made tea for everyone." Nori said, setting down the tray on the mini table that separated the two couches." Thanks." I replied, sipping some tea. "Wait, how did you know her name?" He questioned, suspiciously. It's true. I shouldn't know her name. I mean, just imagine, if you had children, a boy or girl, probably both, and say, their names were Carter and Jenny, and some stranger, that you don't know, apparently knows the name of your child or children, when you've never met the person in your entire _life!_ Yeah, for me, that'd be creepy. "I, uh, I can't answer that…" I trailed off. "Are you some kind of stalker?" He asked, pointing a finger at me, getting more suspicious. "Uh…" Oh dear God, I'm just gonna sit here and finish what I started, well, what _Wreck_ started and be gone. "Well, I'mterriblysorrythatWreckheres toleyourcookiesokay? Byenowthanksforlisteningi'llcomeagainwithmorecookies!" I blabbered and got up with my purse and keys and bowed and was about to leave until a voice stopped me. "HINAICHIGO!" the voice boomed. No offense to the owner of the voice but he or she sounds like an over – pitched chipmunk. I looked towards the stair case and saw the exact doll from my dream. Every inch, every detail, yup. She was definitely from my dream. The tomboy looking one also. "HINAICHINGO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO DRAW ON ME AND SOUSEISEKI'S WEAPONS!?" She yelled. "Suiseiseki, calm down –"Souseiseki was saying until Suiseiseki cut her off. "NO! SHE'S DONE THIS ABOUT A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! SHOW HER YOU'RE WEAPON!" She hollered. Geez, is she ever quiet? Then, the girl, Souseiseki, sighed and got out her scissors. "See! Her scissors weren't like that before, were they!?You drew on them didn't you!?" She asked, well, again, more like screamed. Hina started sulking more and pulling a chunk of Jun's hair. "OW! GET OFF OF ME YOU DEMENTED DOLL! AHH YOU'RE TEARING OFF MY FLESH! YOU DEMONIC, EVIL, LITTLE, ROTTON DOLL!" He fussed, pulling on Hina to get her off. I may be 19 but hey? I'm still young 'n livin'! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" The dolls and I just burst out laughing! It was too funny! "Ugh, stupid, rotten, creepy dolls…" He grumbled once he pried Hina off of him. "And – Wait a second, who are you? And who are those kids? Wait – Dolls? Are they a Rozen Maiden? Or – Rozen dolls? Is Father adding more dolls to the Alice Game!? I didn't –"Suiseiseki said, rambling until Tyga cut her off. Wait – Tyga's about to talk!?

…

I'm doomed….

"Chill, babe. We all O – riginal, 'kay babe?" He said, His shades covering those piercing blood red eyes of his, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Um, y-you're in m- my personal s- space." Suiseiseki stuttered, blushing like a fire truck. I face- palmed myself, wishing that didn't just happen. I peeked through my hands and saw it was true! So I buried my face in my hands and slid down the wall. "Tyga, why must you do this every time we go to a neighbor's house?" I whined. He just shrugged and I sighed. "What is that entire racket? I can't possibly concentrate on watching Detective Kun kun solve the mystery!" Oh great. Of course, here comes Shinku. Mm… now that I think about it, Shinku does sound like a blonde name… " Hinaichigo drew all over me and Souseiseki's weapons!" Suiseiseki cried, after – Thank God! – Tyga unwrapped his arm from around her. "That is no excuse for you to blah blah blah." Is all I heard when she started going into lecture mode.

~ 5 Minutes Later ( -_- zZZZZzzzzzz)~

It's been 5 minutes and they're actually still rambling about, whatever they were rambling about. I sighed, along with the dolls of mine. I mean seriously, this is stupid and silly. This is getting us nowhere. I stood up and hollered, "HELLO!" Once everybody turned to me, the other dolls eyes, with the exception of Suiseiseki, widened and stared at me with: Wonder. Just plain old wonder. But right when they did that, I went into Mother Mode. Thanks Mom. I'm blaming you." Behave yourselves! What has gotten into you! You have guests! Treat them with respect and act like you have the least bit of dignity left inside you!" I lectured. "YES MA'AM!" They staggered, getting into a line. "Okay, what I came here to say was –"I was saying until a loud crash came from….next….door… MY HOUSE! "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS! TYGA!" I shouted. "Naw, man. Don't you go blamin' the Mohawk guy cause I ain't do it." He said. "GRR…. SHANE!" I yelled. "It wasn't me! I PROMISE!" He cowered. "Grrr…WRECK!" I screeched. "Uh, I didn't do it. You don't know who did it. It could have been one of the girls. "LIAR! THE GIRLS WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING AND WOULD DEFINITELY BE HONEST WITH ME IF THEY DID!" I growled. "Oh… well, anybody left the stove on….?" He asked nervously. I felt my eye twitch. Oh no he didn't just blow up my kitchen." Where's Mr. Do – right." I said, walking out their back door to get it. "WHAT! " I heard Wreck shriek and the others gasp.

~ Wreck's POV ~

"WHAT! " I shrieked while the others gasp. "Oh… You in some serious chizzizle, Son!" Tyga joked. I growled at him and summoned my blue, electrical surf board and flew to Boutiques side. "Wait! I don't think you need to bring in Mr. Do – right… I mean, I can make it up to you! I'll find us somewhere to stay while the construction people rebuild our kitchen!" I offered, hopefully it would get me out of this one. Then, she sighed. "Look, Wreck, that's nice but, how could you _possibly _find somebody who would let us stay with them around Christmas time? Like, get real. Besides, I don't want to go to a hotel either, or a motel, no I want to go to _my _house. We have nowhere to stay. But you're still in trouble." She said, sitting back on the couch. "Well, you can stay with us." The blonde said. "Really?" Boutique and the girl dolls beamed. "Well, I don't see why not?" She said. "WHAT! We don't even know them! I'm sorry lady but you can't stay here!" Jun injected. "Jun!" Nori scolded. "What! Its stu –"He was saying until Boutique cut him off. Wow, lots of people are getting cut of lately." Okay, that's it. I for one have had it. I _hate, _well, don't like boys with a snotty attitude. So I'll be the one to show you discipline. "She said. She rose out her hand and a brown "Book of Shadows "Book appeared in her right hand. She flipped viciously through the pages until she stopped at one smiling. She used her right hand to spell out something. " Every…good…child…..gets….re…..warded;….Every…..BAD… child….gets…._punished_." Everybody, including me, read out what she spelled with her glowing, radiant, yellow and gold sap – looking magic. Once everybody got finished reading it, she made all of it disappear inside of her I'm guessing. She said doing things like that takes up energy. She glared at Jun and he backed into the wall, trying to shield himself with his arms. "OKAY OKAY! YOU CAN MOVE IN AND STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He cried. "Thanks! And, I'm a good witch people! Using my magic like that would be evil, but I'm good. Not all supernatural beings are evil y'know." She said, before we left to our house.

~ After packing and moving in….. (Suiseiseki's POV)~

I can't believe it took that long to move in! And I had to help! Stupid Nori….

"I MADE TACO SALAD!" Boutique yelled. While we help unpack their stuff, we figured out all their names and their personalities." YAY!" The Spiritz Dolls cheered. "Taco… salad?" I questioned, with the dolls and I staring with a confused face. "* Gasp*! You've never had Taco salad!" Boutique asked with fake shock. We all shook our heads. "Well, Taco Salad is really good. Especially when Boutique makes it. You should try it." Spidera said, quietly eating her Taco Salad underneath the arm of the couch.

We all gave an uncertain glance and took a plate. "Oh my! T-this, this is outstanding! Its aroma, its delightful meat and lettuce, covered with whip cream and –"I was saying until I got cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it shake sphere." Tyga mocked. I scowled at him and sat down with my nose in the air. And so after that, we just chat a bit until I noticed Boutique staring at me.

" Yes?" I asked, looking in her direction.

"Hm!? Oh, my bad, I didn't mean to stare. I was just, Y'know, staring off into space…." She trailed off. Odd, but I'll let it slide. After that, we kept talking and getting to know each other better. We decided that if we're going to live together, then we might as well get to know each other. After all that, we left the table to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After chapter chat ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Djsharelle/ Boutique: Oh, I hope that was good enough! I mean, I'm so nervous that I'm shaking! Well, not physically but mentally… Please, save your flames for later! But even if you do give me flames anyway, I'll still complete this! Cause it gets better! See ya next tima!

- Preview-

_"Huh? What are you doing up?" She asked me, with a pack of "Gushers "in her hands._

_"Oh, uh, I-I couldn't sleep…." I said frantically, while trailing off at the last part. "Oh…" She said getting quiet. Then the atmosphere went silent and we sat there. I was staring out the floor, but didn't notice her staring at me until I looked up. Then, I noticed the emotions in her eyes. It was: Love, care, gentleness, and friendship. Did –Did she want to be friends or something?_

_"You. I want to spoil you." She stated, with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips. "S-spoil m-me?" I asked, unsure of what she meant. "Suiseiseki, I don't mean to pry but, tell me, who do you tell your secrets to?" She asked, now making chocolate milk._

_"Uh, well –"I was cut off._

_"'Uh' means no." She stated, sipping her cold chocolate milk. "Who do you hang out with in your free time?" She asked again._

_"Well, I –" _

_"'Well' means no too." She stated." Who would you trust your entire life with?" She asked._

_"S-Souseiseki, of course." I answered without getting cut off again. A look of disappointment crossed her face but she hid it with a blank expression." Well, tell me, who's your friend, no, your best friend?" She asked, stirring her chocolate milk for a distraction._

_"W-well, I never actually thought about it ever since I figured out the Alice Game. Because when I did, I only focused on winning. Then, winning Father's love, but I also want to keep Souseiseki safe." I answered._

_It was a few minutes of silence until Boutique walked up to me and kneeled down. Then, she took my hands in hers._

_"Well, guess what?" She said softly." What?" I answered in the same tone. It was overwhelming. It was overwhelming how she held my hand and cupped my face in such a motherly, but mostly comforting and friendly way. It's as if it was meant to be._

_"You have a friend now. And that's me. And I'll never, ever, leave you, even for the world. Because that's what true friends do." She spoke softly, as I leaned into her hand, feeling a tiny bit sleepy._

_ I smiled and felt my eyelids closing half way. "He he, looks like you're tired." She softly giggled. She led me to the couch and held me close as she started stroking my hair gently." Goodnight, Suiseiseki…" She spoke, and then kissed my forehead. I yawned and said," Goodnight, Boutique…" Before drifting off into a dream. It wasn't about the Alice game, Father, Enju, or the past. No, this time, it was a different dream. And it was about me. And my newly found friend, Boutique._


End file.
